Talk:The Blood Avengers
The article in general doesn't make sense. Main reasons include, but are not limited to: #The article needs grammar checks. #The Grey Knights and Adeptus Custodes, Hell even the Adeptus Astartes (AKA Space Marines) were not created before M30-31. The Grey Knights in particular were formed after the Horus Heresy. #Names of Old Earth nations and races are not known by anyone, spare a few perpetuals. #"The Blood Avengers are currently a nomadic crusade fleet organisation that constantly travels all over the galaxy protected and veiled by the Inquisition coupled with the Mechanicum of Mars and the Adeptus Custodes. The crusade is in reference to the completion of their "Great Work" in the illumination of truth and utter destruction of impurity. The process is in the mass collection of relics aboard their flag-ship, an Apocalypse class battleship titled, "The Quinquerosa" or "Black Rose". Their great hunt is for 22 specific relics that were scattered through out the galaxy by the 10 Guardians that protected the ark which held the relics." While the ark story is interesting, No Custodes force will follow a person or organization. They are commanded solely by the Emperor himself and hell, some even had problems following Guilliman. Not to mention that the Imperium really spent a fuckton of effort to get them to even Luna (the Moon). #"The vessel resembles a massive hive city-sized disk that is capable of atmospheric operations, including planetary landings and take-offs. It has a stealth or cloaking mode that is undetectable using Imperial auspexes, and the ability to interrupt and jam all communications, both physical and psychic..." I'll be simple and straight: IMPOSSIBLE. NIGH IMPOSSIBLE. #"The last known reported or rumoured location was near a loosely-defined region in the western part of the North Atlantic Oceanin on Old Earth called the Bermuda Triangle, also known as the "Devil's Triangle." nicknamed for its notorius history of air and naval craft vanishing and other "supernatural" or otherwise unexplained events." Very Funny. I'll be a bit nerd-ish and explain why: The map of Terra (Old Earth, as you made it a twin of the DAMN CAPITAL OF THE IMPERIUM) has changed remarkably, as you can guess it. Look I don't know if you are a troll or not, but the article doesn't make sense in any way. I can only recommend two things: Recycling and Deletion. --[[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • ''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'' • 17:48, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I would recommend that you add an infobox to your page. It's a good tool to add quick and short information about your page to others reading it. In this instance I would recommend that you use the Space Marine Chapter Infobox. Simply copy and paste the text into your page right under the two other templates that I added a few days. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask me here on the wikia or you can get in touch with us on Discord if you have that chat program. Revan180193 (talk) 20:01, December 27, 2017 (UTC)